New Studio 23 Sked (Request / suggest) (beginning this 4th Quarter of 2006)
Weekdays :5:30 am – Wazzup Wazzup (replay) :6 am – Breakfast :7:30 am – :Monday, Wednesday & Friday: Sineskwela :Tuesday & Thursday: Bayani :8 am – :Monday, Wednesday & Friday: Math-Tinik :Tuesday & Thursday: Hiraya Manawari :8:30 am – Myx (with The Amazing Race live via satellite at Monday, 8:30-9:30 am) :10 am – Sunshine of Love :10:30 am – Green Rose :11 am – Pinoy Dream Academy: Live Streaming :12 nn – LBO: Lunch Box Office (classic local movies) :Monday-Thursday :2 pm – :Monday, Tuesday & Thursday: NCAA :Wednesday: UAAP :Friday :2 pm – Survivor: Cook Islands (live via satellite) :3 pm – Duel Masters :3:30 pm – Monkey Typhoon :4 pm – Sailor Moon :4:30 pm – Batman Beyond :5 pm – Superman: The Animated Series :5:30 pm – Justice League Unlimited :6 pm – BLOG: Barkada Log :6:30 pm – Pinoy Dream Academy on Studio 23 :7 pm – Wazzup Wazzup :7:30 pm – Meteor Garden :8 pm – :Monday: The Amazing Race (primetime telecast) :Tuesday: Gilmore Girls :Wednesday: CSI :Friday: 7th Heaven :Thursday: :8 pm – The Simpsons :8:30 pm – Two and a Half Men :9 pm – Will & Grace :9:30 pm – Grey’s Anatomy :8:50 pm – :Monday: Lost :Tuesday: Smallville :Wednesday: Las Vegas :Friday: Charmed :9:40 pm – :Monday: Alias :Tuesday: 24 :Wednesday: It’s a Guy Thing :Friday: Ghost Whisperer :with Studio 23 News Update at 8:55 pm and 9:55 pm. :10:30 pm – News Central :Monday :11 pm – Wickedly Perfect :11:30 pm – Travel Time :12 mn to 3 am – Myx :Tuesday-Friday :11 pm – Oprah :12 mn to 3 am – Myx :Saturday :7:30 am – Postman Pat :8 am – The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron :8:30 am – Field Trip :9 am – Gate Keepers :9:30 am – Tag Team :10 am – Jobs TV :10:30 am – BKTV: Bantay Kalikasan TV :11 am – The Travel Show :11:30 am – Team Explorer :12 nn – National Quiz Bee :1 pm – Spotlight TV :1:30 pm – Top Gear :2 pm – UAAP :6 pm – Sports TV :6:30 pm – Nginiig: Paranormal Investigation :7:30 pm – Barkada Nights (the hottest local movies) :9:30 pm – Survivor: Cook Islands (primetime telecast) :10:30 pm – Barkada Nights Plus (Hollywood movies, specials and concerts) :12:30 am to 3 am – Myx :Sunday :7:30 am – Family Rosary Crusade :8:30 am – Rivers of Living Water: Catholic Community Healing Mass :9:30 am – The Good Life with Cory Quirino :10:30 am – USI :11 am – Welcome Home :11:30 am – Exposed :12 nn – Badminton Extreme :1 pm – Hotwire :1:30 pm – Gameplan :2 pm – UAAP :6 pm – Reel Deal :6:30 pm – Y Speak Live :7:30 pm – Gag Ito :8 pm – Us Girls :9 pm – Desperate Housewives :10 pm – Digital Tour :10:30 pm – Studio 23 Presents (Hollywood movies) :12:30 pm to 3 am – Myx